How Do You Solve A Problem Like Mia?
by Merlock-Gurl
Summary: Previously called Love is Bendless. The story's basically about Leela having a sister named Mia who is in love with two different characters for two different reasons. One is traditional of the fanfic genre, while the other is a bit of a surprise.READ NOW
1. New Beginnings

**Yo! **

**This fanfic is about the possibility of Leela having a sister that Morris and Munda (Leela's parents) never told her about named Mia. For the purpose of this story, all the crew members are 18 years old, and Mia is 16. Mia basically looks like Leela, only she has purplish-red hair that goes down to her shoulders that she likes to leave down (her hair is also naturally wavy, while Leela's is naturally straight, as you probably already know) and is prettier than Leela.**

**Anywayz, YES, I WILL CONTINUE **_**LOVE IS FOWL**_**, I JUST NEED TO FIGURE OUT A GOOD CHAPTER IDEA!**

**_______________________________________________________________**

".....and that was how the Planet Express Crew saved Omicron Persei 8's rulers from the killbots of Chapek 9! Back to you Morbo!"

"Morbo found that news report sweet, but BORING! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LET THE KILLBOTS KILL WHO THEY WANT?"

"*ahaha* and that's the news for tonight! Coming up next, All My Circuits!"

I shut the TV off and thumped onto my bed. I turned my body so that I was staring at the newspaper clipping on the wall. I didn't need to read the article anymore; I had memorized its summary by heart.

_The Planet Express Crew has done it again! They have saved the world from the gigantic asteroid of garbage that was going to destroy Earth by sending ANOTHER ASTEROID OF GARBAGE! Who would've thought?_

Beside the writing was a picture of my hero, Leela, who was holding up a medal for her achievement. This caused a tear to slide down my cheek. I would never be able to meet her, being a sewer mutant and all. And as I knew very well, mutants are never allowed on the surface.

But tonight, I was going to change that. I was going to escape to the surface, find Leela and get a job at Planet Express. It wouldn't be too hard to find her! RIGHT?

"Mia! Dinner!" my mom called out, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"COMING!" I yelled back.

--------------------------------------------------------

"So, dear, how was school today?" Mom asked.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Are you sure? You've barely touched your dinner."

"MOM! I've told you, I'm fine!"

Mom reached up and used one of her tentacles to stroke my hair.

"Aww, Mia. Tell me what's going on!"

I shove the tentacle off my hair.

"Nothing MOM! I'm just having a bad day, alright?" I yelled. 'I'm going to my room!"

"We love you honey!" my parents called out.

I was glad my back was to them so they wouldn't see me cry.

I ran up the stairs and shut the door softly.

"I love you too Mom and Dad," I whispered as the door shut.

I made sure to quickly pack all my clothes into a worn duffel bag that had floated by my house a few months ago. I didn't want to know how it could fit down a toilet and not clog it. As fast as I could, I threw in some graphic tees, three pairs of jeans, and two extra pairs of shoes, some PJs and my iPod. I slipped off the outfit I was wearing (a v-neck long tee that could be worn with a belt and skinny jeans), shoved THAT into the bag and made sure to pull out the outfit I was gonna wear for my "escape". It was a completely black hoodie with black jeans, so I could not be noticed amidst the darkness on the surface. I pulled that on, zipped up my bag and opened the window.

"Goodbye everyone!" I muttered. "See ya on the surface!"

With that last remark, I jumped out the window and ran off to the manhole that would lead me to the surface, and ultimately, freedom.

------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit! Nobody told me slipping the manhole off was this hard!" I grumbled as I slid the manhole cover off. I peered up in awe at the many stars in something I had never seen before: a sky.

I clamoured myself onto the road and shut the manhole quickly, my bag attached to my back.

I looked at the newspaper article that I had taken off my wall. I put my hood up so no one could see my one eye, then started to walk away from the manhole, in hopes I would find someone who knew where Leela lived.

I had only taken a few steps when something hit me from the side with such force that I was knocked over. As I lay on my side, I watched as a silver robot sped past me, my duffel bag in its hand. I tried to fight the dizziness I was now seeing as I got up. I made sure to watch where the robot went before I chased after them.

"We" had gotten as far as an alleyway when the robot suddenly put my bag down and started rummaging through it. My body pressed against the cold wall, I hid amongst the shadows and watched.

"C'mon! C'mon! You've GOT to having something that will get me at LEAST twenty bucks at the pawn shop!" I heard the robot mutter. I noticed that _**it**_ was a _**he**_, and kinda...well...SMEXY. I tried not to yell as he ripped the clothes out of my bag, throwing them everywhere. After a few minutes, he finally found what I was dreading: my iPod.

"HAHAHA, PAY DIRT!" he muttered with an evil grin as he put it into his chest cavity.

I couldn't stand it any longer.

"STOP, YOU FUCKING THEIF!" I screamed as I jumped into the dim light of the streetlamp. The robot's eyes went wide in shock before he quickly shoved everything back into the bag, zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder before he ran off.

"COME BACK HERE!" I screamed before I ran after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned against the side of a building as I tried to catch my breath. I had followed the robot up to an apartment called **Robot Arms**, but he had ducked in and slammed the door so fast that I couldn't see where he went in the complex.

"Heya babe! What's a girl like you doing out on a night like this?" a voice asked from the darkness.

My heart started thudding in my chest, but I put up a brave front.

"Come into the light and show me your face, otherwise I won't answer!" I said seductively, my hood still covering my face.

"Ohh, fiery! I like that!" the voice purred before stepping into the light. It was a guy not much older than me with blond hair and the starts of a beer-belly. He was wearing a tight red shirt and tight jeans, neither of which looked any good on him.

"Come closer you hot stud!" I purred back. As soon as he got close enough, I punched him in the face and spat on it.

"That's for trying to take advantage of me, you bastard!" I whispered before I ran into the apartment.

I decided to knock on the first door I saw, hoping that the robot living there would know who the robot who stole my duffel bag was.

I tried not to stare as a sleek fembot opened the door, her hair just falling into her face, which was a scowl at the moment.

"What do you want?" a musical voice hissed. "You're interrupting my romantic evening with my boyfriend!"

"Uh....do you know where a certain robot lives? Silver-coated, tall, attractive for a robot, standard bending-unit?" I asked nervously.

I was surprised when she smiled genuinely. "Oh, you're looking for Bender? He's on the 11th floor, room 1101! You can't miss it!"

"Umm, thanks!" I said in surprise.

"You're welcome! By the way, tell Bender than Danni says hi!" the fembot said with a wink as she closed the door.

"Well well well, looks like the thief is also a manwhore!" I muttered as I walked into the elevator.

-------------------------------------------

I walked up to the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. I strolled in, only to hear voices coming from a room in the apartment. I pressed myself against the nearest wall and peeked in.

First, this "Bender" walked in, holding a beer in one of his hands and smoking a cigar. I tried not to gasp when I saw the cute face (not to mention orange hair) of a young man who looked not much older than 18.

"Ooooo Fry, you'll never guess what I did today!" Bender said with glee.

"Slept with some hookerbots? Smoked 10 cigars in a row? Watched an _All My Circuits_ rerun?" Fry offered with a smile that for an odd reason made my heart start thudding again, only this time in a good way.

"No, NO and I WAS GOING TO WATCH IT, I JUST DIDN'T HAVE TIME!"

"So what DID you do? Rob an old lady?" Fry teased.

"FRY! YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER SINK THAT LOW! I mugged a mutant just coming out to the surface, alright?" Bender yelled.

"You WHAT?" Fry practically screamed.

At that same moment, my leg fell asleep, which caused me to lose my balance and fall right into the apartment.

"NO WAY! NO FRICKIN' WAY!" Bender screamed. "YOU FOLLOWED ME HOME?"

I slowly got up, my head swimming from the fall.

"Yes, I followed you home, BENDER. Now, I want my iPod back. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way!" I snarled. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Fry backed away into another room, then shut the door. Probably scared about what could happen next.

"Which way do you prefer?"

"Well, the easy way would be nice, no bloodshed, no damage to the apartment. But for some odd reason, I want you to say the hard way, so I can feel the pure joy of denting your head until you have a system error!" I said with an evil grin.

I thought Bender would respond just as evilly or even toss me back the iPod to save the trouble, but what he DID do totally shocked me.

In the blink of an eye, he practically ran over to me and pressed his cold mouthpiece against my lips. Little sparks flew from his mouth into mine, which surprisingly didn't hurt. In fact, they felt NICE. My heart for some reason wanted this to continue, but my mind overpowered it. I still needed to get my iPod back and find Leela. As deviously as possible, I took my iPod back and slipped it into my jean pocket.

I pushed Bender away, which caused a stream of electricity to go from my mouth to his **(A/N: Sort of like when two people make out and sometimes cause a string of drool to be produced between the two mouths when they pull away)**. I slapped him so hard that it caused his head to do a full spin, and then kicked him so that he fell down. My bag flew from the crook of his arm across the room.

"Ha-ha! Thought you could trick ol' Bender huh? Well looks like....HEY? WHAT ARE DOING WITH THAT MAGNET?"

"Giving you the system error you DEFINTIELY deserve!" I hissed as I placed a magnetic bowtie on his forehead I had found lying around in the apartment.

His eyes suddenly went wonky, then he started to belt out singing, "I've been stealing from alllllll myyyyy friends, all the godamn day, I've been sleeping with hoooooookerbottttttttts, who let me have my way!"

I shuddered a little as I picked up my bag and walked into the room where Fry was hidden. I knocked.

"Hello? Are you still in there, Fry?" I called out as Bender started singing some twisted version of Home on The Range.

"Yes!" Fry called back. "Is everything fine out there?"

"Yep! Bender's having a mental breakdown, but hey, that's his issue, not ours!"

Fry opened the door slowly, and then stepped into the main room.

"Oh great! You stuck a magnet to his forehead! Now he'll NEVER stop singing folk songs!"

"His issue!" I chuckled.

"Yah, I guess you're right.....by the way, hi, I'm Fry!" he said.

"Mia," I replied simply as we shook hands. I tried not to blush as he looked at me.

"Mia, can you remove your hood?"

My brain was screaming at the top of its lungs, NOOOOOO, but my heart thought otherwise. I slowly pulled back my hood, revealing my one eye and purplish-red hair. I thought Fry would scream and run back into the room, but instead he used a finger to prop my chin up and started inspecting my face.

"Hmmm....so you're a sewer mutant?" Fry suddenly asked.

"Yah..."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You look like someone I know who came from the sewers too...."

My heart was pounding with excitement. __

"Turanga Leela?" I asked, looking at him dead on.

"How did you.....?" he began to say.

"Know? I'm her sister."

He let go of my chin and looked at me open-mouthed.

"S-s-s-sis-sis...." he tried to say, but he was too shocked.

"So can you help me find her or what?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, this is her apartment! Do you want me to stay, or should I leave you two alone?" Fry asked sincerely.

"Your choice Fry."

"I think I'll go!"

I was surprised when he hugged me tightly out of the blue, then walked off to his apartment on the other side of town.

"Fry?' I called out suddenly.

"Yah?" he asked as he turned back around.

"Maybe you should stay....you know, to help me convince Leela."

"Um, ok....." he said uncertainly as he walked up to me.

I took a deep breath, followed by me knocking on the door, Fry standing beside me. The door was opened slowly as a bleary eye looked around the door at me.

"Hello?" a female voice said as the person stifled a yawn. "Fry? Is that you?"

"yep, Leela. I have someone I think you will want to meet!" he said with a wide goofy grin.

"AT THIS HOUR?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout the timing! It's just that...well, open the door and you'll find out!" Fry said impatiently.

"Fine....."

I pulled back my hood just as she opened the door. Leela's mouth fell right open in shock.

"W-who are you?" she stammered.

"Mia. Your sister."

I thought she would just slam the door in my face, but instead of asking any questions, she just pulled me into a hug.

"A sister....." she murmured as she continued to hug me.

"Um, don't you want to ask me any questions, like proof that I am your sister?"

"The proof is on your wrist."

I noticed for the first time that my sleeve had pushed up; revealing the bracelet my parents had given to me when I was born.

"Oh....."

Leela let me go at an arms length, then looked me over.

"So, let me guess: Morris and Munda revealed I was your sister, so you began to idolize me. You then wanted to get a job at Planet Express so you could be here with me."

"How...." I asked, confused.

"I kinda figured it out after you said I am your sister!" Leela said with a smile. _**"So, do want the job or what?"**_


	2. What is WRONG with me?

**Yo party peoples!**

**Anywayz, I've decided to have the story told from the different perspectives of the main characters, including Bender, Fry and Leela. Mia WILL still tell some parts of the story, but only if I need her point of view to make the story work properly (or to get some questions of another chapter answered about why she acted a certain way and stuff). **

**NOW HERE'S CHAPTER TWO FROM BENDER'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!! ;D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I groggily trudged over to the fridge to grab a beer (and some fine smokables found on the counter!), all the while thinking about what had happened last night…………..

_The girl LOOKED pretty helpless coming out of the sewers. And, as I've learned over the years, the people who usually come to New New York for a fresh start, only a backpack as a possession, aren't used to the pickpockets, and therefore, VERY easy to steal from. But I digress._

_The theft started out like normal: I stole the bag from her hands, knocked her over and just RAN. I suspected she would just break down crying like the others when the fact that she had __**nothing**__ hit her, so I decided to stop halfway home and just ransack the bag in the middle of an alleyway close to the apartment. Hey, at least I'd be doing one good thing for someone else than myself. The homeless could just use those items I didn't want. The bag had mostly clothes, so I just threw them out of the bag. Pawn shops didn't want THAT kind of stuff to sell. _

"_C'mon! C'mon! You've GOT to having something that will get me at LEAST twenty bucks at the pawn shop!" I muttered angrily.__ I wasn't too surprised when I found an iPod. These kinds of people always had that kind of thing: something to help them fill up the first lonely nights with._

_"HAHAHA, PAY DIRT!" I muttered with an evil grin as I put it into my chest cavity. The iPod would earn my at LEAST 50 bucks, tops. Enough to buy another case of beer and some cheap cigars! LUCKY DAYS!_

_"STOP, YOU FUCKING THEIF!" I heard someone scream all of a sudden. I whipped myself around just in time to see the same girl who came out of the sewers standing right behind me. Normally, I would've just knocked her over again by throwing the bag at her and would run off with the iPod. But you have to understand, I wasn't used to the people I stole from coming after me. Naturally, I panicked. I made sure to shove everything back into the bag before I ran._

_I thought I heard her yell something at me, but I needed to ignore it if I was to ever get home without the police getting on my back._

_Anywayz, I had just told Fry (my idiotic but loyal best friend) what I had just done, very proudly I might say, when who should burst into the apartment but HER._

_"NO WAY! NO FRICKIN' WAY!" I yelled in shock. "YOU FOLLOWED ME HOME?"_

_"Yes, I followed you home, BENDER. Now, I want my iPod back. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way!" the girl snarled. I decided not to question HOW she knew my name. Hey, wait, EVERYONE KNOWS MY NAME!_

_I watched out of the corner of my eye as Fry (the so-called loyal friend) backed away into another room, and then shut the door. Probably scared about what could happen next._

_"Which way do you prefer?" I asked the girl._

_"Well, the easy way would be nice, no bloodshed, no damage to the apartment. But for some odd reason, I want you to say the hard way, so I can feel the pure joy of denting your head until you have a system error!" she said with a grin even eviler than my own back when I had stolen from her._

_I was instantly impressed with the fact she was standing up to me, but that wasn't why I did what I did. I had noticed that she was wearing a particularly nice necklace with a beautiful pink pearl in the centre, which would fetch quite a bit of money at the pawn shop. I knew I couldn't just tackle her and steal the necklace without some hassle, so I decided to use the human emotion of passion against her._

_In the blink of an eye, I practically ran over to her and made sure to kiss her in such a way that her guard would be let down, giving me the chance to steal the necklace easily. What I didn't count on was the fact that the kiss would give me a weird reaction, making ME easy to steal from. ME, BENDER!!!!!! I noticed that she took the iPod back, but that didn't matter anymore. All I wanted now was the necklace. I was THIS close to getting it when she pushed me away. _

_Basically then, I was slapped, knocked down and had a magnet placed on my head, which caused me to sing all kinds of stupid folk songs. I'd rather not go into any other details of the incident._

Fry eventually came back and removed the magnet from my forehead, and that was it. But there's no use dwelling in the past if it hinders you in the present. And by that, I mean I SHOULDN'T let one failure prevent me from stealing anymore from the chumps!

I finished the beer in two gulps, then tossed the bottle out the window. I snickered when I heard someone scream in pain.

"Hehehe…looks like another jerkwad is going to a hospital today!" I murmured to myself.

Now that my morning beer was done, I needed to start breakfast for Fry. Wouldn't he be pleased when he woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs? Especially since they would be made by ME?

I stuck a half-finished cigar into my mouthpiece as I cooked. I didn't bother to pick out the charred cigar bits that fell into the food. After all, humans needed protein in their breakfast! AND WHAT COULD BE BETTER THAN CIGAR BITS?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Bender? Why is my breakfast **gray**? And **moving**?" Fry asked.

"It's not gray! It's SILVER COLOURED. And aren't eggs supposed to move or something?" I retorted.

"And why are there cigar bits in it?"

"FOR PROTIEN!" I said cheerfully.

Fry pushed away his plate. "Uhh…maybe we should go out for breakfast today!"

"What? C'mon, this is edible, right? Or are you saying my cooking isn't up to your high standards?" I said angrily as I felt my fury slowly building up inside of me, waiting to explode if Fry said the wrong thing.

"Well….um….you see….." Fry began to say.

"Oh, so it ISN'T up to your standards! Well you know what? FORGET IT! Cook your own breakfast! Eat out! I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT COOKING FOR YOU ANYMORE!"

I stormed out of the apartment and went off to work. TO WORK. Surely you must know that if I'm going off to work BY CHOICE, something must be seriously wrong. But I was as mad as hell, and all the GOOD hookerbots didn't come out until early evening, so I had nothing better to do than to go to work. And I certainly couldn't go back to the apartment!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calculon, I'm sorry, but…..I'M PREGANT! WITH YOUR ALTER-EGO'S CHILD!"

"You mean you slept with my alter-ego, Noluclac? NOOOOOO!"

I chuckled evilly at Calculon's misery. Stupid sucker never saw it coming!

I was just about to get full absorbed in the storyline when I felt someone sit down beside me.

"Look Bender…I'm sorry about what happened this morning. It's just…well…" Fry tried to apologize, but he was cut off by out nutty boss, the Professor shuffling in with everyone else following him into the TV room.

"Good news everyone! Leela has just convinced me to hire her sister as a new employee! Meet Mia!" Professor said nicely.

I got up to introduce myself to the new employee. After all, she could be another robot that I could use for sexual pleasures! And who is more important to know, even if you're human, than me, Bender?

That's when I saw HER. The girl who had successfully gotten back all her stuff from me! The LAST person I wanted to see right now!

"Hello Mia!" Everyone chorused warmly.

"Hi Mia," I mumbled coldly.

She must've heard what I said, for she looked up at me and was instantly a mixture of surprised and angry, but she covered it up with a fake smile.

"Heya everyone! It's nice to meet you all!" Mia said with a smile that made me gag. "I'm really glad that I decided to come here for a job for two reasons: I get to see different planets I've only dreamed about and to be with my sister, Leela!"

I cringed as Leela hugged her sister, making everyone (excluding me) go 'awwwww'.

"C'mon you two! Get a room!" I yelled out.

"How about YOU get a room, Bender, if you hate me hugging my sister so much!" Mia hissed.

"BENDER! MIA! What's gotten into you two? It's like you hate each other or something!" Leela scolded us. "Now be nice!"

"Aww…do I have to?" I asked dejectedly.

"Yes Bender!" The Professor cut in. "For Mia will be working with you on the ship as part-time delivery girl, part time co-chef!"

"WHAT?" Mia and I yelled at the same time in horror. We could NOT work together! She was PURE EVIL!

"Surely there is something else I can do on the ship, Professor?" Mia asked in desperation. "I'll even do toilet duty! Just don't make work with Bender!"

"No can do mon!" Hermes cut in. God-dammit, how many people were here to greet Mia? "I already filled out her file, and it cannot be changed! EVER!"

"*grumble* Fine then! As long as she stays out of my room on the ship, then I'm good!"

"Oh Bender! Did I forget to tell you? Due to Workers Act 11.11, employees who are working together must share a room!" The Professor stated.

"But I still work with Fry! Why can't a share a room with him still?" I asked. "And where will Fry sleep if he's not sharing a room with me?"

It then hit me.

"Leela? He'll be sharing a room with LEELA?" I said in amusement. "Oh, this is rich……"

"Oh dear Lord…." Leela muttered.

'I get to share a room with Leela? Pinch me, I must be dreaming!" Fry exclaimed in joy. I pinched him, which caused him to give me an evil look.

"Well you asked for it!" I said as I chuckled. I used this as a cover to grab a new cigar and light it up.

"Leela, I cannot WAIT to share a room with you! I'll make it all worthwhile!" Fry said excitedly as he ran out of the room to get to the ship. No doubt going in to decorate the room Leela and he would be sharing in such a way to get some action. Honestly, do all humans think about just SEX all the time?

"Anyhoo, you'll be making a delivery today to Komodo 5, the Reptilian planet!" The professor said in a cheery tone, obviously oblivious to what he just witnessed.

"Yo, Professor? Isn't Komodo 5 the planet of man-eating reptiles?" I asked with the new cigar in my mouthpiece. Not that I was worried they would eat ME.

"Coincidentally, yes! It's also the home world of the space pope, the friendliest thing on the universe!"

"So…does that mean they'll only eat us if angry or extremely hungry?" Mia asked in curiosity. I rolled my eyes. Obviously she didn't understand that the Professor liked to contradict himself (and forget who his employees were!)

"Off you go now!" he responded as he shuffled off, followed by Hermes, Dr. Jerkberg and Amy.

"But…" Mia started to say.

"Don't worry sis! He does that A LOT. You'll be fine!" Leela comforted Mia, putting her arm around Mia.

"But he never answered my question!" Mia complained.

"Look Mia. You want the answer?" I asked.

She nodded.

"The Reptilians? Yah, they will eat you no matter what! It's what they learned to do when they evolved! The Space Pope is an exception! Happy now?"

I expected she would burst out crying and run into the next room, but as I have learned about Mia, she will always surprise you.

She removed Leela's arm before she responded.

"WHAT?" she exploded. "And the Professor neglected to tell us this WHY?"

"Simple; the less he tells us, the less likely we are to skip the mission and to go there blindly. Besides, he's pretty senile! He doesn't even remember who we are sometimes!"

"But you DO know what the risks are! So why the hell are you pretending to go there blindly?" Mia demanded, her eyes blazing in fury.

"As you'll learn, it's better to follow the K.I.S.S. method here then know too much!" Leela said kindly.

"The K.I.S.S. method?" Mia asked, obviously confused.

"Keep It Simple Stupid!" I said with a grin.

"So you're saying I should just act like an IDIOT just to keep the Professor happy?" Mia asked in disbelief.

"Bingo!" I said as I made some _**interesting**_ shapes out of the cigar smoke.

"THAT'S RETARDED!" Mia screamed before she stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Leela asked, a worried tone to her voice.

"TO SEE THE PROFESSOR AND TELL HIM WHAT BULLSHIT THIS IS!"

"Look Leela, I'll deal with her! Just get the ship ready!" I whispered quickly.

"bender, why are you willing to help me now?"

'Duh! So that while I'M dealing with Mia, Fry and you will have to load the ship!" I lied. In reality, I had no clue why I wanted to be helpful all of a sudden. I guess the reason could be that I didn't want all of us to get fired because of Leela's stupid sister. Yah, THAT'S THE REASON! So why couldn't I just tell Leela that?

_Because the real reason is you want to spend more time ALONE with her!_ A voice said in my head. Damnit! I thought I got rid of my head gremlin!

'Uh..ok then…just get her on the ship in 10 minutes!" Leela called over her shoulder as she raced off to the ship. "If you do it in less, I'll pay you 20 bucks!"

I turned to Mia and used my extendable arms to grab her shoulders and pull her back. She fought the entire time as I easily pulled her back. When my arms got back to their normal length, I used them to trap her by crossing them over the top of her arms and her chest. She was trying to claw her way out, but I held fast.

"Just calm down for a second so we can go do the delivery!" I pleaded. I REALLY wanted that 20 bucks. "You can vent on the ship! JUST PLEEAAASE GET ON THE SHIP!"

"Not until I talk to the Professor about leaving out important details, such as, oh I don't know, RISK OF DEATH!" she screamed.

"It's like that every day! You'll get used to it!" I begged. It was getting close to 10 minutes. "Just stop fighting me!"

"I WON'T STOP FIGHTING UNTIL I SAY WHAT I WANT!" she shrieked before she elbowed me, HARD.

My fury suddenly came to the surface.

"Did you just hit me?" I asked menacingly.

"Are you arrogant AND stupid? Of course I just hit you!" she retorted.

"You shouldn't have said that!" I muttered angrily.

"Or WHAT?" she asked, egging me on.

In an instant, I turned her around so that she was facing me. The plan was that she would see my face before I knocked her out, and then I would drag her onto the ship.

But it was weird. As soon as I saw her face, all my anger melted away. It wasn't because of an expression of fear being played out on her face. It wasn't even because her pearl necklace was glinting in the light, so easy to steal, that caused me to calm down. Somehow, it was just HER. Seeing her face had, for no good reason, calmed me down, which puzzled me. I also noticed that she had stopped being angry, and looked…well…confused, just like how I was feeling. She also looked….kinda cute. WAIT. CUTE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! SHE LOOKED _**CUTE**_? What the hell was happening in my mind that caused THAT kind of thought?

We just stared at each other in some kind of emotion I can't quite name for what seemed like only a few moments when we heard Leela call out, "IS SHE CALMED DOWN YET, BENDER? IT'S BEEN 15 MINUTES!"

Leela's voice broke us out of the odd daze we'd been in, causing us to notice some things we hadn't before. For one thing, my arms had dropped down from mid-arm to waist. For another, her hands were lying flat out on my (what humans would call) chest, palms resting on it. We quickly broke away and tried to brush off what had just happened.

"So Mia, calmed down yet?" I asked carefully, trying not to think of what could've happened a few moments ago. The thought made me shiver in repulsion.

"Umm…I guess," she responded quietly. "So…"

"So…"

"Should we go to the ship for the mission now?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, meatbag!" I responded, making sure to blow smoke into her face before I walked away. "Just don't let the Reptilians eat your organs when you die! I need them for some cash!"

"WWWHHHHHAAAAATTT?" Mia yelled as she stormed after me, once again pissed off at the world in general.

_Oh yeah Bender! You still got it!_ I thought to myself.

**So why did I feel so bad about saying that to her?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. I Must Be Ill

**A/N: I don't own Futurama, Panic! At The Disco. The All-American Rejects, Marianas Trench or any other bands I've forgotten to mention. But I own Mia, who is MINE! ALL MINE!**

**Anyways, STILL BENDER'S POINT OF VIEW!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bender?"

"Lucy!" I grumbled as I slept. "Wait your turn! I'm with Michelle and Jackie right now!"

"BENDER!"

I opened an eye.

"What do you want, big boots?" I asked sleepily. I was just taking a nap and having a wonderful dream of cigars, beer and hookerbots when Leela just HAD to wake me up.

"I need you to start making dinner for the crew!" she said impatiently.

"What is it with you HUMANS? All you do is eat, sleep and crap!" I muttered as I grabbed my **Heil to the Chef** apron from a nearby peg. "Can't you do something USEFUL for a change?"

"Like you? As in we all should be sleeping on the job?" Leela asked, a smile playing out on her face.

"You know what Leela? BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS!" I said angrily as I slid down on the ladder into the kitchen. I immediately calmed down though when I saw the kitchen. Not many people, not even Fry, knew this, but cooking was my sanctuary from everything that would trouble me. All I had to do was cook and I'd instantly be put in a better mood.

"Do do do! Bender is great, oh Bender is great!" I sang to myself softly as I tried to look for ingredients to make something that the humans considered edible. Not like I cared if they died or anything from my food.

_Except Fry_, I thought sadly. At times, he was the only one on this ship who actually understood me and my antics. No wonder him and I were best friends.

I forgot about that thought as I happily grabbed ingredients from different areas of the kitchen to make a pizza. Humans were supposed to like pizza, right? Well, Fry did at least. And who cared about what Leela liked or didn't? She was like all women: picky. As for Mia, I wasn't sure if I **did** care what she thought about me.

I carried the ingredients in my arms and sat them down onto the counter closest to the stovetop. I was cutting the onions and putting them into the pan when I saw a certain someone wearing a red hoodie and jeans, reading one of my many cookbooks by Elzar. This startled me, so I yelled in panic.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I dropped the knife I was holding.

Mia looked up at me calmly as I screamed, and then began laughing.

"What the hell is making you laugh?" I asked impatiently as she began to laugh harder. It was an infectious laugh though, one that made you want to join in.

"*ahaha* Y-your expression. It's hilarious!" she said with a grin. She then imitated it for me before she began laughing again. I scowled.

"Ha ha! It's SO hilarious that you scared the robot! Ha ha," I said sarcastically, picking up my knife. "Now what the hell were you doing in my kitchen, reading one of MY cookbooks?"

"News flash Bender! I work with you now, so everything that was just YOURS is now OURS. Not yours or mine, but **OURS to share**!" she said like she was talking to a child.

"Ugh…fine. Just keep your mouth shut while I make dinner!" I grumbled.

"Not making any promises!" she said as she chuckled.

"Not making any promises! Nanananana!" I imitated quietly to myself.

"Yep, that's exactly what I said alright!" Mia said teasingly.

"Look, can you try to shut your noise hole?" I said impatiently.

"Um…no! But you CAN learn to ignore me!" Mia continued to tease.

"Do you WANT an early grave?" I asked menacingly, the knife I was holding poised in the position to seriously hurt her if I wanted to. I was surprised when she actually looked calm.

"Sure, if the situation calls for it! But right now, I'd rather not die an early grave. I'd rather torment you instead!" she answered as she started reading the _**Elzar Cookbook for Dummies**_ again.

"You know what Mia? JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled before I stabbed the knife into the cutting board. I noticed with amusement that this made Mia jump a little, but other than that, she was pretty unfazed. I topped the pizza with veggies and slid it into the oven.

"Uh…Bender…." Mia began to say quietly a few moments later.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" I yelled as I threw the knife at her. Now you have to understand, I was ANGRY, and truly beyond any reason, so my judgment wasn't at its best. I realized very quickly what was going to happen to Mia, and I knew there were only two options: either she could die or I could save her.

I considered her death of a fraction of a second, and the results didn't turn out too well in my favour if I admitted I, through my actions, killed her, so I decided to save her. After all, I had just gotten off parole for attempted murder of Dr. Jerkburg. He had stolen the cake I had made for Fry's anniversary of coming to the future and ate it all. The only reason I failed and got caught was the fact my knife couldn't get past his shell and broke in two. I was just breaking off the shell with my bare hands when he woke up and tattled to the Professor, who told the police, who threw me in jail for a few days. But I digress.

I ran over as fast as I could and tried to block her so that the knife would go through me, not her. I don't know why I choose that route to save her, but hey, at least she would still be alive, and I'd be able to steal freely again.

I closed my eyes quickly and expected to feel the knife plunge into my chest cavity, but instead, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes slowly in confusion as I checked my body over. Where was the knife?

That question was answered in Mia clearing her throat.

"Looking for this?" Mia asked as she pointed at the knife, which was stuck in her upper arm.

I was speechless. How could she be so unfazed about all of this?

In one smooth motion, Mia took the knife out of her arm and wrapped a dishtowel around the wound as her shoulders began quaking.

"Mia?" I asked nervously, afraid she was gonna explode at me or something. "Are you ok?"

"F-fine. J-just leave m-me alone!" she stammered.

I surprised when I heard myself say, "Are you sure you're fine?"

My answer came in the form of a small giggle that gradually got louder and louder until it was a pure laugh of amusement.

"Mia?"

"I thought you'd have better aim!" she said between fits of laughter.

"Better aim? BETTER AIM? I COULD'VE KILLED YOU!" I found myself screaming at her in worry. Odd. Normally I would've have given a shit if she had gotten hurt.

"So? It would be better to die than to reveal to the world that I teased a robot to the point of insanity so that he nearly tried to kill me!" she replied with a smile.

"And you're proud of that fact?" I asked in confusion. Would this chick ever make sense?

"I actually have done other things in my life that have made me prouder! Such as getting away with some serious crimes!"

"Ok. Who are you, and where have you taken Mia?"

"She went off to the magical land of fairies don't cha know!" Mia replied with a huge grin.

"Ok then…..so what do you mean, 'serious crimes'? What crimes could've you POSSIBLY COMMITED?" I asked curiously. "Or are you just joking about committing crimes?"

"Oh, I'm dead serious Bender. I have committed crimes before. Three, to be exact," she said as the smile on her face faded away. I noticed she looked extremely embarrassed. "I don't like talk about it, though."

I stared at her in shock. HER? A MASTER CRIMINAL?

"What kinds of crimes? Spray painting and stuff like that?"

"No….more like assault, attempted murder and theft."

"Run that by me again," I heard myself say involuntarily.

"Assault, attempted murder and theft," she repeated slowly. With each syllable, her head drooped lower and lower until it was in her hands. "Can we drop the subject now?"

'Not until you tell me WHY you committed all those crimes!" I replied with a smirk on my face. "Or else I'll tell Leela."

"You're blackmailing me?" Mia asked in horror. "Why would…..oh yeah. Because it's YOU."

"Now 'fess up," I replied, my grin getting wider by the second.

"Ok. The assault was when I got into a bitch-fight with one of the popular girls at school because she made fun of my dream to come to the surface. So I knocked her out. The attempted murder was when my friend confessed to me her boyfriend was abusing her in every way. So I thought I should try to take matters into my own hands. Instead, turned out my friend was lying to me for attention. Finally, the theft was a truth or dare. I was dared to go into my school and steal a teacher's necklace they forgot about. I had the necklace in my hand when the person who dared me tattled. Anyways, the teacher ended up not wanting the necklace after all, so she gave it to me. I'm actually wearing it right now," Mia said as she pointed to the pearl necklace I still wanted to steal. "So yeah, that my life for you."

I laughed a little in response. "You SERIOUSLY think that THAT is so horrible to have done? Honey, you're NOTHING compared to my criminal record!"

"And what crimes have you committed, then?"

I rolled my eyes before I responded. "Do you REALLY want me to list them all?"

"Sure," she responded, obviously thinking I was lying.

"Fine….attempted murder, theft, gang activity, numerous assaults…need I go on?" I asked with a grin.

"No, that's enough," she replied quickly, obviously embarrassed to have been wrong. "So you're not ashamed to work with me?" Mia asked with a small smile.

"Ashamed isn't the word I'm thinking of….." I said as I lit up my cigar. "More like proud to be working with a fellow criminal. So does anyone else know about this?"

Mia smiled at my comment. "I don't plan on telling anyone!"

I looked her over for a few moments. I mean REALLY looked her over with what I had just learned in mind.

She DID look capable of doing all the things she said she did, and I don't believe she is just saying the stuff for the attention. She WAS annoying, but not a liar. I found myself noticing other things about her too. How she always had some sort of a smile on her face, which added to her being cute. No, cute wasn't the right word. She was……stunning….in a sense. Not the most beautiful girl on the block, but her appearance could grab your attention if she wanted you to notice her. I also noticed she had a small cut on the top of her head, like someone had thrown a beer bottle at her. I feel sorry for the sucker who is gonna get his ass kicked for hurting Mia, by Leela, of course.

"Mia, do you know you have a small cut on the top of your head?" I found myself asking her.

"I do?" she responded as she felt the wound. "Oh, so I do!"

"Did you get in a fight or something I don't know about?" I taunted her.

"No, I was walking by your apartment and someone must have thrown a beer bottle out the window, for it landed on my head. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I replied quickly as I looked to another part of the room. _Better watch out where you throw your beer bottles next time!_ I thought.

"Mia, did you have a boyfriend before you came to the surface?" I randomly blurted out. I say randomly because I wasn't even THINKING of asking a question like that. It just HAPPENED.

"Yes and no. I went on a few dates with some dude named Jake before I came here, but it never turned into anything. Why do you ask?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Oh, just curious."

"Curiousity killed the cat. But then again, satisfaction DID bring him back," Mia teased. "By the way, your pizza is on fire."

"WHAT?" I yelled as I whipped around to look at the pizza. Sure enough, it was COMPLETELY on fire. "Aww DAMMIT!"

I raced around the kitchen, looking for SOMETHING to put it out. The Professor wouldn't be too happy if I not only burned down the ship, but in doing so, killed the crew in the process. Not like I cared. I just wanted to keep my job so I could have money for booze. Ok, that's partially true. I wouldn't care about burning down the ship. As for killing the crew….maybe I would care a little.

As I searched frantically for a fire extinguisher, I heard a loud hiss behind me. I turned around just in time to see Mia pouring a glass of water onto the burning pizza before she threw the glass into the sink.

"Well, that was ONE disaster averted by Mia the Marvelous!" she said with a snicker.

I found myself chuckling as I went to grab another pizza base from the cupboard. I forgot my task, though, when Mia began to speak.

"So…I was walking by your apartment this morning and heard yelling," I heard Mia begin.

"So? You worried or something?"

"No. It's just…I want to know what all the yelling was about."

"Is it any of your business?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" I asked, my grin getting wider by the second. Truth be told, I was amused by her trying to get the story out of me with no success. It was almost like a game. Let's call it **Get The Story Out of Bender**.

"Look. I work with you now…."

'Don't remind me!" I said teasingly. Truth be told, she was starting to get less annoying now that I knew she had a criminal past like I do.

"So I think it's fair that what is YOUR business is MY business from now on!"

"Fine. I cooked something for Fry, but it wasn't good enough for him!" I hissed angrily at the memory. Fry was supposed to be my friend, but what did he do? He rejected my food, and ultimately, me, Bender.

"Can I try something of yours?" Mia asked me suddenly.

"What?" She had broken me out my thoughts.

"I want to taste something that you've cooked! Maybe Fry was just feeling picky this morning, and it didn't have anything to do with your cooking!" Mia offered with a smile.

"Yeah, that was probably the reason!" I said optimistically. "So what do you want me to make?"

"How about what you made Fry this morning?"

---------------------------

"THIS is supposed to be eggs, bacon and toast?"

"Yah, why wouldn't it be?" I asked curiously.

"Number one, the eggs are MOVING. Two, the bacon looks like it hasn't even been COOKED and three…." Mia said before she burst out laughing.

"Three WHAT?" I asked irritably.

"You can't even make TOAST! A two year old kid can make toast!" she said between laughs.

"Hahaha, the robot chef can't even make toast. Hahaha. And you think YOU can do better?" I asked sarcastically.

"I KNOW I can do better! Hell, ANYONE can do better!" Mia replied with a smirk.

"Is that right?" I asked menacingly as I pushed my "sleeves" up. "Are you sure you don't want to rethink your answer?"

"Oh, I'm sure. Now Bender, how about you help out on the ship while I make dinner?" Mia said like I was a two-year old human, patting me on the head for extra measure.

"If anyone's gonna make dinner, it's ME!" I hissed as I smacked her arm away.

Just as I reached for a frozen pizza, I felt Mia grab my arm. I tried to ignore the bolts of electricity that went up my arm from her smooth hand touching my cold metal 'skin'. In almost a vision, I saw myself pulling her towards me before I began to kiss her gently. Then the intensity of the kissing increasing until I literally lifted her onto the counter, laid her down on it before I got up onto the counter, laid over top of her and started making out with her…….WAITwaitwaitwait. WHAT?!? I didn't like Mia in THAT way. She was just my annoying co-worker.

_Whatever you say hotshot_, the voice in my head said smugly.

"No shortcuts Bender! If you're gonna make a pizza, make it the old-fashioned way. FROM SCRATCH!" Mia said sternly. This made me realize the 'vision' had only lasted 0.5 of a second.

"Fine. I'll make from scratch, and it will be amazing! You'll see!" I replied as I tried to collect my thoughts together. But no matter what, I couldn't get that one image of her and me kissing gently out of my head.

"Ok, just don't cry when you burn the food…again."

Sure enough, a few moments later, I found myself with ANOTHER burnt pizza, and a very smug Mia looking at me over one of my cookbooks.

"Seriously Bender, do you want some help?" Mia asked as she got down from the counter she'd been sitting on.

"Yes," I replied weakly. I was starting to realize that

Mia abruptly whipped out a cell phone and started punching in some numbers.

"Hello, Speedy Pizza? I need 3 large pizzas with cheese and pepperoni!....Planet Express ship, near Venus, you can't miss it. And can you deliver at the back of the ship? Thanks."

As she shut the cell phone, I looked at her, shocked a little but impressed nonetheless.

"What? Only you can take the easy way out?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"No! I just thought since you were giving me so much shit before about taking the easy way out you wouldn't even TRY it!" I said, defending myself.

"You've known me for about two days, and you already think you know me?" Mia axed, obviously teasing me.

"In a way, yes," I began slowly. "You humans all act the same way. You all cry, sleep, eat, laugh and stuff, therefore, once you know one, you know them all."

"Just like all robots are the same?" she retorted. "After all, you all like to smoke and drink and get laid, SO…"

"For a human, that's dumb to think. Just because we all do the same things doesn't make us alike!" I said back as I blew smoke into Mia's face, obviously trying to change the subject or piss her off, whichever came first. I grinned when she coughed a little.

"Um, Bender? Doing the same thing as everyone else DOES make you all alike!" she said as she grinned triumphantly.

"Oh yeah? Well….SHUT UP!" I replied miserably. I wasn't used to losing at something, and this was no exception. The worst part? She WAS right.

"Did I actually just win an argument?" Mia asked rhetorically before she started to randomly dance.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked sourly.

"Happy dancing! What does it look like?" she asked as she swayed her hips a little before she did a spin.

"Like you should end up in the nut house!" I replied softly as I watched her dance. "Remarkable."

"What?" Mia asked as she suddenly stopped dancing. "Am I that bad?"

"Quite the opposite actually. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Wait a second. Are you actually giving me a COMPLIMENT?" she asked me in mock surprise.

"No! I'm just saying that you're not THAT bad, you're just not THAT good!"

"oh. Well anyways, I learned to dance like that from watching scrambled 21st century music video stations," she replied with a small smile. "And by myself as well."

"21st century? As in the Stupid Ages?" I asked, a little bit surprised.

"Yep. They may have not known a lick about technology, but they had some of the best music in all of history! What I wouldn't give to be able to go to a Panic! At The Disco or All-American Rejects concert!" Mia said as a far-away look appeared in her eye.

"Who and WHO?" I asked, confused to insanity.

"You haven't heard of Panic! At the Disco OR The All-American Rejects?" Mia stared at me in horror.

"Um…no. Is their music any good?" I asked in surprise. Why was she SO worked up about a couple of bands from the Stupid Ages?

"It was more than good! It was…amazing. Incredible. Catchy. You can't describe how good their music was."

"So let me listen to some," I found myself saying.

"What?" she asked in surprise. 'Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"No. I said what I thought you thought I said," I teased.

Completely ignoring me, Mia ran off to another part of the ship. At that exact moment, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Pizza delivery for PE ship," a female voice said. Wait a second…..I recognized that voice….

I opened the door, and came face to face with Dani, aka my 111010009994th one night stand. Yes, I've kept count.

"Ok, so the total comes to $10.75….BENDER? Is that you?" Dani asked with a huge smile. "Wow, it's been a while! How ya been?"

"Well, I was doing horrible until you showed up, Sweetbot!" I purred, leaning in for extra measure. I smirked when she giggled a little. Oh, this was going to be like taking candy from a baby. You see, I didn't want to have to pay for the pizza, and was willing to do anything to get it for free. ANYTHING.

"Ok Bender, let's cut to the chase. You're lusting for me since you never truly got over me, and I'm lusting for you since at night I dream about your stunning body. So how about we just do it already and skip the nonsense! I'll even give the pizzas to you for a buck!" Dani offered as she wrapped one of her arms around my waist and pulled herself towards me.

"Deal!" I purred as I led her to the storage closet.

Then the typical happened. We made out in the closet, it led to a little bit more, she acted like it had never happened to her before, and I played along, yada yada yada.

What I didn't expect, however, was that I would be on top of Dani, only to have **MIA** walk in on us.

"Bender? You in here? I found some 21st century music for….BENDER?" she yelled in horror as she took in what was happening between me and Dani. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Are you so dense you can't figure it out when two robots are DOING IT?" Dani said from underneath me.

"No, I was asking a rhetorical question. And since you'll have absolutely no clue what rhetorical means, in simple terms, YOU DON'T ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Mia snapped at Dani.

Dani pushed me off her, got up, and strode toward Mia.

"And how was your question rhetorical, then?" Dani challenged.

"I **knew** what you two were doing; I just said the question in surprise. What I meant was: 'Bender, why in the world are you sleeping with some hookerbot instead of getting the pizzas we delivered?' "

"Well for your big fat information, Bender IS getting the pizzas he delivered. I'M the delivery robot!" Dani said with a smug grin. But from the look on Mia's face, I knew this wasn't over.

"Fine. Thanks for the pizzas," Mia said with no emotion. But as Dani started to walk away, the smug grin still on her face, Mia turned to me. "Bender, how much did you pay for the pizzas?"

"Umm…'bout a buck, I think. Why?"

"I hope you got your money's worth," Mia said with a snicker before she began going 'cheap, cheap,cheap' like a bird.

At first I didn't get it. THEN it hit me, and I found myself laughing. **(A/N: If you haven't figured the joke out yet, basically Mia's saying Dani is a cheap hooker, who you don't have to pay much to get what you want. Get it?) **I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice Dani leave, but when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

"Ok, now that THAT is out of the way……how about we give the rest of the crew the pizzas?" Mia asked with a smile still on her lips.

----------------------------------------------

"Mhmm…this is SO good!" Leela murmured appreciatively as she took a huge bite of the pizza. "I can't believe it's homemade! Great job Mia!"

Fry didn't say anything. He just kept shoving more pizza down his gullet, like he had been starving since this morning. Odd. I thought after our fight, he went and got breakfast at Dinkin Donuts or something.

I grumbled. Why did they just assume that Mia made the pizzas and not me, Bender? It wasn't like I was a terrible cook or anything. Right?

"Actually you guys, Bender made this! I saw it with my own eye!" Mia said with a smile before she gave me a look that said, _play along, Bender_.

Both of them stop eating and turned to stare at me on shock.

"Bender…YOU made this?" Leela asked in total shock.

"Yah Bender, did you?" Fry asked, a pleading look on his face, like he wanted this to be true. Probably to trick me into cooking for him again or something.

"Ummm…Yah! Of course I made this! With my own two hands!" I lied expertly. "But Mia helped make it better, so I think you should thank her too!"

Mia looked at me in astonishment.

Leela just thanked her, but what Fry did I would never forget. He got up and started to hug Mia tightly, saying, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" What made me remember this though wasn't the fact that Fry had done yet another hilarious thing. It was Mia's reaction. She started blushing, like she had a crush on Fry or something and had dreamed of him hugging her all her life. But that was ridiculous. After all, someone couldn't just fall in love with somebody else after only seeing them once!

----------------------

**A while later……**

I lay on the top bunk of the brand new bunk beds the Professor had ordered, looking at a new robot porno magazine I had just subscribed to, as I waited for Mia to come out of the bathroom so I could ask her about why she had helped me out back there when she could've just blabbed about us ordering the pizza.

I was about to give up and go to sleep when she walked into the room from the bathroom, obviously tired. Without looking at me, she slid into bed and turned the lights off before I hear soft but heavy breathing from underneath me.

"Mia? You awake?" I asked quietly.

"Hmhm," she mumbled. I took this as a yes.

"Why did you help me today?"

"Because you're cute….." she trailed off.

"WHAT?" I nearly yelled in shock.

I heard her sit up quickly. "When you're happy. You're cute when you're happy! And it's nice to see you happy every once in a while." she said hastily as she lay back down.

"You…think I'm cute?" I asked in amusement.

"When you're happy. Now can we just drop the subject and go back to sleep?" she grumbled.

"Sure," I said as I heard her begin to breathe heavily again.

I found a smile creeping along my face, but I wasn't exactly happy. I was more confused than anything, if I was being honest. Why was I so happy that Mia had given me a compliment? It wasn't like I didn't get compliments about my appearance from people all the time. Okay, so they were fembots. You get my point. But Mia's compliment brought me more satisfaction, made me…**happier**.

As I let the metal screen slowly fall in front of my eyes, one quote I had heard today on _All My Circuits_ crossed my mind. I don't know what prompted me to think it. It didn't even apply to my friendship (friendship? Maybe….) with Mia AT ALL! Yet here I was, think it anyways….

**Falling in love is awfully simple, my friend.**


End file.
